


Meeting Jack Kinney

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Justin had shown up when Jack came by with the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Jack Kinney

**Brian POV**

Just as I picked up the picture of me and the old man, there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Justin was smiling brightly at me from the other side. I didn't have time to react before he kissed me. At first, I didn't react; I just stood there; but then, he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to kiss him back. It didn't last very long, though. My father cleared his throat behind me and Justin pulled back and looked at me. First, he looked disappointed; but then he saw who it was and he looked horrified.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Brian," he whispered to me.

"Don't worry about it," I said dismissively, trying to sound more nonchalant than I felt.

"Well, well, Sonnyboy. Who is this?" He sounded almost gleeful.

"Pop, this is Justin Taylor. Justin, this is my father, Jack Kinney."

"Nice to meet you, Justin." He sounds like Christmas just came early.

"You too, Mr. Kinney. I have heard so much about you. Hey there, Gus. Are you visiting your Dad all alone today?"

I guess Mikey has filled him in on some of the Kinney family history. I have never known Justin to sound so condescending. I could see my father bristle at the less than respectful greeting. I have never in my life been more glad to know a WASP than I was at that moment. Justin was impeccably polite, but with enough upper class disdain to make my father's hackles go up. I loved seeing him like that, taken down a notch by an 18-year-old. I couldn't help smirking. Justin saw it and I could tell he had a hard time suppressing a smile.

"So, how do you know Sonnyboy, here?"

Trying to diminish me was not the way to get into Justin's good graces. His face became a mask of inbred politeness and just a touch of mischief.

"Why, Mr. Kinney, I thought that was pretty obvious. I met him one night 6 months ago, when I went to Liberty Avenue in order to lose my virginity. Brian was nice enough to help me with that unfortunate little problem. We haven't stopped fucking since." He said this whole thing with a straight face and a dismissive tone like he answered but didn't really see what business it was of my father's. In the end, he gave him a condescending smile and turned towards me.

"You busy tonight? I'm really horny." I almost laughed out loud when I got a look at Jack's face. He looked surprised but a little impressed.

"How old are you?"

"18," he answered, still with his back to Jack looking at me. He winked.

"When did you turn 18?"

"About 4 months ago." This time he turned around and gave him a bored look that said how tired he was of this whole conversation.

"But, you could have gone to jail, Sonnyboy."

"Actually, Mr. Kinney, the age of consent in Pennsylvania is 16; so no, he couldn't have. Trust me, my father checked. After having failed twice in killing Brian, that is."  
Jack looked shocked at that.

"Somebody tried to kill you?"

"You mean other than yourself?" I asked him with pent up venom in my voice.

"I never tried to kill you; I only tried to teach you to be a man. Apparently, I failed." He looked at me with the same look in his eyes he used to get just before beating me.

"What is a man to you, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked in the same bored tone of voice that had gotten to my father earlier.

"A man is someone who works hard and plays harder," he said as if there was no way in hell that would ever apply to me.

"Oh, like Brian works up to 80-hour weeks sometimes and still goes out to the clubs and fucks everything in sight until the wee hours of the morning? Is it like that you mean?"

"What do you mean he fucks everything in sight? Aren't the two of you together?"

Justin actually laughed in my father's face.

"That is actually another lesson you have taught him. He and I are fucking, but we also fuck who the fuck else we want to. Brian doesn't believe in relationships. Not that I blame him, with a piss poor role model like you and your wife to teach him." He gave my father a disdainful look and turned to me again. "So, you want to meet me at Babylon later? I can come back here with you and you can fuck me into the mattress a couple of times before I go home tomorrow." He winked at me with his back to Jack and I almost couldn't keep the smile off my face. Not only did he just tell my father that I lead the life he always wanted; he also told him that I can go all night if I should so want.

"Why don't you just stay here? We can skip Babylon and go straight to the fucking part."

"Sounds like a plan."

Just then, Lindsay came down the stairs and took Gus from my father, who was still holding him. She looked rather appalled at the whole exchange and gave Justin a somewhat disappointed look that he ignored.

"Oh, hi, Linds. I didn't know you were here. You and Gus just out walking?"

"I came to talk to Brian about… last night."

"Wow that must have been an interesting conversation. Glad I missed it," he said with a laugh, and I swatted his ass for that one.

"Ow, do that again." He winked at me and Lindsay started laughing. She couldn't really help herself. She knows how my father used to treat me, after all.

"You two are incorrigible."

"I learned from the master." He bowed to me and I gave him a curt nod before we started laughing again, totally forgetting that Jack was still there.

"Well, Sonnyboy, I just came by to give you the photo and to maybe make peace before I die."

"That's nice, Pop, but I'm afraid it's going to take a little more than an old photo to right all the wrongs between us. But, I guess it's a start of sorts."

"I would like to spend some more time with you, maybe see Gus again, too?"

"I think we might be able to arrange that."

"You too, Justin. You seem like a feisty young man."

"Why would you want to spend time with me? I'm not all that important in the scheme of things."

"But you are. I have eyes. I know that you love my son, and if I'm not mistaken…he loves you too."

With that little speech, he opened the door and left. Justin and I both stood staring at the door after he had left.

"Wow, that's some exit," Justin said. "Now I know where you learned it from."

I just looked at him, questioning.

"Right, like you couldn't have done the same thing, said something totally out of the blue and then left."

I smirked because he was right. I could have done that.

"You really should give him a chance. It might do you some good too. I'm ok with you taking Gus once in a while to spend time with him."

I gave Lindsay a look that said 'shut the fuck up,' but of course, she didn't.

"Gee, thanks Lindsay. I thought you just told me you couldn't leave him with me since I'm so irresponsible."

"What the fuck? Is this about him leaving Gus with me for a couple of hours? You do know that Jack came by that day to tell him that he had cancer, right? That Brian really needed to get the fuck out of the house for a little while? He spent Friday night and all of Saturday with Gus. I only came over Saturday night for a few hours. Don't tell me that you have never left Gus with a babysitter."

 

"Of course we have, sweetie; but this is different."

"Why? Because it's me or because Mel reamed you out for leaving Gus with Brian in the first place?"

I could see in her face that he had nailed it. I had no idea which one was the right one, but it was definitely one of those.

"Justin, honey, I know that you love Gus; but you are only 18 years old. You really don't have the sense of responsibility that is required to take care of a baby."

Ok, so it was the fact that it was Justin that pissed her off the most.

"Fuck you, Lindsay. You only think that because Brian trusted me enough."

She flinched and I knew he had nailed it yet again.

 

"You know damn well that Justin is mature for his age. Besides, you have left Gus with 14-year-old girls when you didn't want to take him with you to the market. I really don't see why it should be a problem to leave him with Justin for a few hours."

"Come on, Brian. We all know that he is your fuck buddy; but how long do you really think that is going to last? You don't do boyfriends and you don't believe in love. How do you think Gus is going to feel when Justin is no longer around?"

Justin looked like she had slapped him. He took a step back, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away before turning to go to the bathroom.

"What the fuck, Lindsay? Was that really necessary? What did you try to accomplish by hurting Justin like that?"

"Brian, Justin already knows that what I said is true. You have told him so yourself on numerous occasions. Besides, he's only 18; he'll get over you and move on to someone his own age." She waved her hand dismissively and   
I felt a little stab in my gut.

"Like you did?"

We both turned around to see Justin standing at the top of the stairs, looking at us with shining eyes that were just a little red rimmed.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you got over him? You did that so well that you asked him to be the father of your child."

"I never had a crush on Brian. He and I are friends. That is why I wanted him to be the father."

"Oh, so you never, even for a second, thought that you and he could get married and have a family together?"

She blushed deep red and I could see the truth clearly in her face.

"You are just as bad as Michael. No, actually, you are worse. He at least hates the very idea of me to my face. You do it behind my back, make it look like you care about me, give me advice about Brian for my own good. What a crock of shit."

"What advice?" I'm a little confused. What could Lindsay have been saying about me?

"Don't expect too much from him. And when I asked what is too much, she said, 'anything at all'."

"Thanks a lot, Lindsay. Is that really what you think of me? Someone you can't expect anything from?"

"No, of course not, Brian. I know I can expect things from you; all of the gang can; but I also know that you will tire of having Justin following you around soon and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Bullshit, you are just as scared as Michael is. You are afraid that someone could actually get past all the rules and barriers. Maybe someone can get more from Brian than you ever can." Justin looked pissed; and I have never been so turned on in my life. I love to see him all worked up like that. Then it hit me, what he had said.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not saying that that someone is me, Brian. I hope it will be, but that was not what I meant. I meant that Michael and Lindsay are going to do this little song and dance with anybody who gets a little too close to what they both want for themselves."

I looked at Lindsay, and she looked a little guilty, even as she was trying to look superior, and I knew in that instant that Justin was right. They will do the same thing to anybody I allow to get close to me; and that pisses me off. They are supposed to be my two best friends.

"I don't have the energy for this today. Lindsay, I will see you soon. I think it's time for you to go home."

"But Brian…"

"No, Lindsay. I am so pissed at you right now I'm going to end up saying something that I will regret. So please, just leave."

I turned my back to her and went to the liquor cart and poured myself a JB.

I hear the loft door open and then close. When I turned around, Justin was standing in the middle of the loft, looking a little scared.

"Sorry, Brian. She just pissed me off. I know I shouldn't have said the things I said. I'll just go now. Maybe I'll see you at Babylon later."

"You don't have to go, we have plans, right?"

I could see the joy and the hope ignite in his eyes as he nodded his head. I waved him over, and he all but ran over to me.

"I don't want to go to Babylon tonight. I just want to fuck you into the mattress."

He gave me a bright smile and I kissed it right off him.

Over the next two months, I saw my father every Saturday afternoon. Gus was with us every time, and sometimes, Justin joined us. It was actually kind of nice. Jack tried a couple of times to apologize to me for the way he treated me as a kid, but I always stopped him. Sorry really is bullshit, especially when you try to apologize for something like that. We did have a much better relationship when he finally died. I took Justin with me to the funeral because he had gotten to know my father too, and I really wanted his support that day. My mother eventually caught a clue as to who he was to me and she almost had a heart attack. I didn't really care all that much. I know that she will never accept me for who I am. Her precious bible won't allow that.

Justin and I have also grown closer during our time with my father, and I know that Michael and Lindsay are not happy about that, but fuck it. I'm as close to being happy as I have ever been before in my life and I'm not about to let them ruin that.


End file.
